


The Ballad of Manfrida

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Ballad of Manfrida [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 16:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after The Ballad of Frida Suarez, Frida wrote a song about the day she and Manny first met.





	The Ballad of Manfrida

Suarez Household

A teenage girl was writing something on her songbook in her room.

She has bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears red goggles, a white shirt, a red dress, white socks and black boots.

Frida thought Oh Manny I remember the day we met.

Flashback opens

A 5 year old boy with curly chocolate black hair walked into a room where children were playing or laughing.

But he hears a soft yet energetic voice

"Hello do you want to play"

It was a girl around his age. She has bright blue hair with red goggles.

Manny nodded

"Hi I'm Manny what's yours"

"Frida"

However someone saw them talking.

It was a 6 year old goth girl with black hair.

Zoe whispers in rage "Vendetta! You will pay for this Frida Suarez

Flashback closes

Frida finished writing a song and closes her song book

After a shower Frida puts on her pajamas.

Frida yawned and goes to sleep.

But Frida hummed a tune as she was sleeping.


End file.
